Not Just The Sex
by Selene Melia
Summary: She couldn't love him, she just couldn't. It was just the sex talking...until it wasn't anymore. Some mature content, nothing explicit. R&R!


Hello Korra fandom! Seeing as this is my new obsession, I figured I'd try my hand at a short fic. This one is the product of boredom in math class.

To Milo: _"The difficulty is not so great to die for a friend, as to find a friend worth dying for. ~Homer"_

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Enjoy! ~Sel Mel

* * *

It was easy to think this didn't mean anything. Simple, to ignore the way her heart raced when he had her pinned against the wall, his whole weight pressed against her, clothes long since forgotten. When he'd dominate her in ways she'd never even dared to dream about.

It didn't mean anything, really. It was just sex.

Sex that was so fantastic, so wonderful, that her toes would curl and her screams would be heard from miles around if his lips didn't muffle them and she'd die just a little more inside. When he hit _that spot_ inside her and she'd bite down so hard on his shoulder to stop from waking the neighborhood. It felt so good, _so so good _ and she knew, somewhere deep inside that it wouldn't be as good if it wasn't him that caused her pleasure.

But still, she choose to stubbornly ignore the feeling, determined not to change the perfection that was their "situation."

Even when he said the words, those three _awful awful _words, unknowingly, in his sleep(after a particularly draining tryst, mind you), she still refused to admit her weakness for him.

She figured it was the sex. The feelings she had, buried so deep even she could not recognize when they surfaced, where all because of the sex.

The way he made her quiver, gasp, and moan for more and for him not to stop, to _not ever stop. _The feeling of his body pressed up against her's, her feminine curves molding to his sculpted figure. The feeling of warmth seeping between her thighs onto his hand, the source of her undoing. The feeling of his hard length pounding into her, filling her, making her complete in a way she never imagined she would be.

No, it was nothing but sex.

But, sometime, as she lay beside him in bed, her head resting on his muscled chest, her body curled around his, did she think that maybe, _maybe¸ _it wasn't just about the sex. Maybe it was more.

She looked up at him, late one, full mooned night. She couldn't sleep with all the energy coursing through her, but wouldn't wake him, for it was at this time when he was at his weakest. She looked at him, the moonlight dancing on his chiseled features, short, mussed black hair, lips full and puckered from her kisses. He looked peaceful, so unlike the man she knew in the pro-bending circuit, so unlike the man she knew could push her to submission in bed.

He looked…_happy._ If she could ever use that word on him. Sometime she thought she made him happy, others she thought he would kill her if he could. Sometimes he was happy and laughing with his brother and the airbender kids, and others he was stoic and hard and she would cry and beg to know what she'd done that was so wrong.

He shifted slightly, pulling her in closer and interrupting her from her thoughts. He mumbled something she didn't catch into her hair. But the next thing he said she did catch.

"I love you so much, Korra."

Her heart stopped. Yes, he had said this to her before, but then she had brushed it off, saying he was just tired and had no idea what he was saying. But now, now was different. They hadn't had sex tonight, he said he was too exhausted from practice and work and the full moon, but she could stay the night if she wanted. She had hesitated, this was going too far, far past their unspoken boundaries, but after looking into his amber eyes and seeing the hope there, she stayed, and settled into his bed.

He wasn't just saying this because she'd slept with him, the excuse she'd made the last time he said it.

He was saying this because he ment it. And it scared the shit out of her.

Her carefully crafted world was falling down. He wasn't supposed to feel that way for her! She was just someone he was _supposed _to use for release, just like she did him! Not that she used him, he was her best friend, aside from Naga, and they had a mutually beneficial relationship. But that didn't matter! He wasn't _supposed _to love her! She was supposed to love him, not the other way around!

Her eyes widened. Had she really just thought that? She's in love with him? Oh spirits, she was in love with him. She was slightly freaking out, and resisted the urge to bolt from his bed right there. She was in love with him? That couldn't be possible, it just couldn't. It was just the rapid energy she felt flowing through her veins, making her think insane thoughts. She didn't love him, she just couldn't.

But why couldn't she? He was wonderful, an amazing leader, strong, _gorgeous. _He took care of his brother, he took care of _her_ even thought she didn't need him to. He was her best friend, her protector, her lover, _oh spirits was he good at that,_ her everything. The revelation hit her like a ton of bricks.

She was in love with him. And it didn't bother her that much at all.

Korra smiled softly to herself and looked up at his face. The moon was shining above his head, a small smile settled on his face. She smiled softly to herself and nuzzled closer into his chest. She breathed a sigh.

"I love you too, Mako."

Unknown to her, he was awake. His smile widened and he brought her in closer, kissing the top of her head.

No, it turned out, it wasn't just the sex.


End file.
